callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reaper
The M202 "Grim Reaper" is an American multi-shot incendiary secondary rocket launcher weapon featured ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. It is able to fire up to 4 incendiary rockets, which engulf the target(s) in flames. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Grim Reaper only appears in the missions "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie", but it is also used by Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman in "Crash Site". In campaign only it is possible for the play to fire mutliple rockets at once, by simply entering ADS and pressing the sprint/hold breath button (LS/L3/Shift). A number next to the sight will rotate, indicating how many rockets will be fired. Multiplayer In the multiplayer of C''all of Duty: Black Ops'', the Grim Reaper can only be obtained from a Care Package. It carries four shots with 8 extra in reserve and disappears after all shots have been fired or if the player is killed after using any of the ammunition. Due to a patch, on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG-7 in tier 16. On the PC and Wii version of the game, the Grim Reaper presists. The Grim Reaper can be locked onto air targets. It is best used for air targets instead of random players; it's quite hard to aim at a moving enemy. Unsuspecting enemies will have a surprise but not enemies in wide open areas. The Grim Reaper is semi-automatic and has extremely high damage. It's not advised to use this weapon unless a good spot to set up in is found. The Grim Reaper has incredible accuracy and holds 12 rockets in all. Sleight of Hand is highly suggested for using it as it decreases the chance of being caught off guard and losing the Grim Reaper while in the process of it's long reloading time, and the Pro version is extremely helpful by shortening its long ADS time, making it much easier to acquire targets. Flak Jacket is also helpful as it prevents death if a player misfires it up close. If a player dies after they start using this killstreak, they will not respawn with it. Gallery GrimReaperBO.jpg|The Grim Reaper File:M202Sights.jpg|Aiming down the sights of the Grim Reaper. File:m202side.JPG|Side view of the Grim Reaper. Trivia *The Grim Reaper is not held correctly in third-person, as the launcher's reflex sight is positioned behind the player's head. *Its pickup icon is colored, unlike the majority of weapons. *If viewed in Theater mode the rocket is actually a RPG. *If locked onto an aircraft, only 1 rocket will track it when fired in quick succession. *The Grim Reaper in multiplayer cannot shoot multiple rockets at once and must be shot 1 at a time. *In "Victor Charlie" when the Grim Reaper is used it is referred to its correct name as the M202 FLASH by Bowman. *There was a glitch with the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, where the player would continue to attempt to close the sight and eventually put the gun away, without pulling anything else out. Rockets could still be fired when fire is pressed, however. Fixed on PS3 and Xbox 360. *The above mentioned glitch has led to the Grim Reaper being replaced by the RPG-7 as the 16th tier weapon on Gun Game. *When only one projectile is fired and the weapon is reloaded, all the shells are empty. *Besides the Death Machine, which is also a killstreak, this is the only weapon whose pickup icon is colored. *When using the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, the announcers for both teams will not announce it's activation until the first shot is fired. The same applies for the Death Machine. *It shares the same reloading sounds as the Panzerchreck and the M9A1 Bazooka from Call of Duty: World at War. *This is the only Care Package weapon that is not in Zombie mode. Video thumb|left|300px|The Grim Reaper on Nuketown Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers